<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Febuwhump2021 by MissDeeds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373540">Febuwhump2021</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDeeds/pseuds/MissDeeds'>MissDeeds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDeeds/pseuds/MissDeeds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 1: Mind Control </p><p> </p><p>Yeah its short my brain just couldn’t focus</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Febuwhump2021</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The feeling of being trapped in your own mind whilst your body moved by something else’s control felt like hell. </p><p>Chris didn’t want to be doing this, shooting at innocents and not being able to do anything to stop it. All he could do was watch and scream at the force inside controlling him to stop it.</p><p>Despite the injuries that kept lashing his body and the cries of pain he exerted in his mind the force kept on going, not paying him any mind. </p><p>-</p><p>Chris wasn’t sure when he passed out from the agony so he had no idea how they freed him, but it didn’t matter to him as he slowly woke up in sickbay. </p><p>All he wanted was to just sleep and forget about all that happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Plan on working on this on and off, hope its enjoyable since its my first time doing this kind of event</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>